cascdepeakperformancefandomcom-20200213-history
Conventional Deadlift
The conventional deadlift (commonly shorthanded to deadlift) is a hip based deadlift variation using a barbell pulling directly from the ground. Common Uses The Primary Deadlift At this point in the progression we will be finding what deadlift variant is the lifters primary deadlifting movement. It is not necessary for a lifter to get to the point where they will use a straight bar to deadlift. Some will stop at the trap bar. If they are using the straight bar this is the lift that they will spend a lot of time on and work to get as strong as they are able. Alternate Deadlift If the lifter has settled on sumo or trap bar as their primary deadlift then the conventional deadlift can act as an alternate deadlift to break up the monotony of focusing on their primary deadlift as long as they don't have any mechanical or anatomical reasons why they should not conventional deadlift. Performing Setup #The Bar will be set up on the ground with spacers or bumpers. All deadlifts from the ground start at a uniform height #When the lifter approaches the bar they will take a hip width foot spacing with the bar around or at the center of their foot #The lifter will hinge back and drop into their knees so when they grab the bar their chest is facing the floor in front of them and their neck is in line with the rest of their spine Execution #The lifter will stand up with the barbell in hand keeping the spine neutral #At the top the lifter will have the shoulders down and back and hips and knees locked out #On the way down the lifter will break at the hips first allowing them to hinge back and drop into the knees aiming to end up on the same position they started in ##The barbell should come down quickly and under control. ##The full weight of the barbell will rest on the ground for a half second before starting the next rep (no touch and go) Coaching The lifter, at this point, should have a lot of practice at hinging at the hip and should be able to comfortably pick up a loaded bar. With those assumptions we'll be leaving out cues that overlap with the Romanian deadlift and trap bar deadlift unless we're adding something to them or they have extra significance in the conventional deadlift. ; Hips : The hips play the primary role in deadlifting. The hips will be flexed with a big stretch in the glutes and hamstrings on the setup. The glutes and hamstrings along with the quads will be the main movers during the conventional deadlift :: Initial cues to drive the hips back ::* ; Knees : The knees are allowed to bend in order to lower the lifter to the bar. They shouldn't travel too far forward as we want to keep a majority of the work in the glutes and hamstrings. ; Spine/Back : The spine will remain neutral throughout the movement with the shoulder blades retracted and depressed. ; Generic Cues Modifications and Loading Regressions Common Variants Adding Load Uncommon Loading and Modifications Definitions Further Reading *Wikipedia entry for Powerlifting **Rankings from all powerlifting federations